It's What You Don't Say That Hurts
by Mysteria
Summary: Post-Insurrection. Angsty Jinter. Sorta. I thought they were robbed of goodness in that ep so yeah... I suck at summaries.


It's What You Don't Say That Hurts

Post-Insurrection. Jinter!Angst since the episode wasn't really true to their longtime friendship. I'm not sure where this came from. It's 4am and I'm wide awake and worried about something. So yeah. It probably sucks or something. Enjoy. Or not. Um...

-----

Carter lazily walked into the small restaurant just outside of Chicago, not expecting to see anyone he knew and that's how he wanted it. Faith apparently wasn't on his though as he spotted Chen at the bar, sipping a beer. He sighed inwardly and walked over plopping down on the stool next to her.

"Beer? I've always thought you were a wine drinker." He remarked with a smirk. She turned her head towards him though not fully acknowledging him.

"Things aren't always what the seem." She responded dully as she sipped the beer again. He shifted uncomfortably. "Like I would have thought you'd come up with a suave comeback, that's obviously not the case though."

"Are you... ok?" He questioned slowly. She grunted.

"Of course John. I'm fine." She took another sip. "I'm surprised to see you here though." Another sip.

"Why?"

"I figured you'd still be comforting Abby. You know... since a gun was waved at her by a psychotic asshole you then kissed her forehead..." She trailed off and finished off her drink, waving the bartender over. 

"She's at work."

"... which is obviously much more concern worthy then say..." She shoved a couple dollars at the bartender and took the already open bottle from him. 

"Uhh..."

"... oh I don't know... a person having a gun rammed into their head." She finished and took a large gulp from the bottle. The silence lingered for awhile before he muster up a reply.

"She's my girlfriend."

Another sip. "She's your girlfriend." She repeated.

"Yes."

Bastard. Or at least that was the one thought in her mind as turned towards him quickly. "Screw you John."

"What?" He made a face. "I'm not suppose to be concerned about her?"

"Typical." She muttered while taking another sip. He eyed her. With a grunt she took another.

"Your jealous?"

"Of _what_?" She snorted loudly while going to take another sip. He shoved the bottle from her mouth.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"A couple tequila shots, three beers and oh yeah almost a bullet in the head. How about you?" She snapped angrily. He looked confused. She shook her head. "You still don't know? Some friend you are."

"What?!"

"Years of friendship... and nothing when I nearly get my brains blown out..."

"Oh my... I was concerned about you too."

"Got a funny way of showing it."

"For crying out loud, I did the walkout!"

"Ohh, and that was for _me_?" She grunted disbelieving.

"Yes."

"No John. Let's be truthful. _That_ was for you." Another sip. "Cause I'd hardly say abandoning your patients is a great way of showing your concern for me."

"I..."

"Whatever."

"You know I care about you too."

"Do I?"

"Deb."

There is was. Her name. He said it. They'd get through this. "It hurt you know."

"I can't even imagine... I'm sorry that it happened... maybe if we'd..."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"You."

His face fell. "I hurt you?"

"Yes."

"But I do care."

"I know."

"I showed you... or tried... that walkout was... or was somewhat for you... I was concerned... I just didn't..."

"I know and it's what you don't say that hurts." With that she shoved away the bottle.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her close, she went to pull away but stopped. He kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly. So he was still the same John she knew... just more absent. A phone rang. "It's mine." He mumbled and looked at the id.

"Who?"

"Abby."

"Oh."

"I could..."

She smiled at him, the first genuine one of the evening. "No John, go."

"Are you..."

"Yes. Go."

The phone stopped ringing. "She'll call back." He mumbled to no one. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"But I am."

"I know."

"No... for being a lousy friend."

She smirked. "I know."

"Then why..."

"Like I said, it's what you don't say that hurts." He shook his head confused. She laughed "Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow." He frowned slightly but nodded in agreement.

"See you."


End file.
